This research project is investigating the importance of the childbirth environment for newborn functioning. The Brazelton Neonatal Behavioral Assessment Scale was administered to healthy, one-week-old infants born in planned home deliveries. These infants were compared with a group of hospital born infants drawn from a current study of hospital births ("Psychological Aspects of Childbearing and the Neonatal Period," Z01 HD 00014-04). An effort will be made to determine whether there are differences in the two birth environments, and to identify aspects of these environments, such as specific obstetric practices, which may account for differences in home and hospital born infants. Of special interest are the effects of obstetric medications on the behavioral and neurological functioning of the newborn.